bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Young Readers Book Gift List
Check out our holiday gift guide for preteens! These middle-grade and children's novels are fun, new books or series that we think you will love. Enjoy! ---- *'Book:' [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki The Blood of Olympus (The Heroes of Olympus #5)] *'Authors:' Rick Riordan *'Summary:' The book concludes the series, which revolves around the demigod Percy Jackson. In this book, the seven demigods of the prophecy—Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank—go on their final adventure to defeat Gaea. *'Why Buy It:' This is the LAST book in Riordan's famous Percy Jackson book series. If you like fantasy, adventure, and mythology- then this is the book series for you. ---- *'Book:' The Iron Trial *'Authors:' Cassandra Clare & Holly Black *'Summary:' This new book series centers around Callum Hunt and the students of the Magisterium, an academy for those with a propensity toward magic. *'Why Buy It:' If you liked Harry Potter, you will love The Iron Trial. Brought to you by the authors of The Shadowhunter Chronicles and The Spiderwick Chronicles, this is a series you won't want to miss. ---- *'Book:' The Long Haul (Diary of a Wimpy Kid #9) *'Authors:' Jeff Kinney *'Summary:' Greg Heffley and his family hit the road in author-illustrator Jeff Kinney's latest installment of the phenomenally bestselling Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. *'Why Buy It:' This book series is extremely popular. The Long Haul was just released in November of this year, so check it out! ---- *'Book:' Wildwood *'Authors:' Colin Meloy, Carson Ellis *'Summary:' Prue and her friend Curtis uncover a secret world in the midst of violent upheaval—a world full of warring creatures, peaceable mystics, and powerful figures with the darkest intentions. And what begins as a rescue mission becomes something much greater as the two friends find themselves entwined in a struggle for the very freedom of this wilderness, known as Wildwood. *'Why Buy It:' If you loved The Chronicles of Narnia, then you will want to check out this book series. This book is the first of three! A fun side note- one of the authors is the lead singer of the band, the Decemberists. ---- *'Book:' Five Kingdoms: Sky Raiders *'Authors:' Brandon Mull *'Summary:' Cole Randolph was just trying to have a fun time with his friends on Halloween (and maybe get to know Jenna Hunt a little better). But when a spooky haunted house turns out to be a portal to something much creepier, Cole finds himself on an adventure on a whole different level. *'Why Buy It:' This is the first of five books (two of which were published this year), and it's the start of a great adventure. ---- *'Book:' The Fourteenth Goldfish *'Authors:' Jennifer L. Holm *'Summary:' Eleven-year-old Ellie has never liked change. She misses fifth grade. She misses her old best friend. She even misses her dearly departed goldfish. Then one day a strange boy shows up. He’s bossy. He’s cranky. And weirdly enough . . . he looks a lot like Ellie’s grandfather, a scientist who’s always been slightly obsessed with immortality. Could this pimply boy really be Grandpa Melvin? Has he finally found the secret to eternal youth? *'Why Buy It:' If you are a science nerd or in the mood for a good mystery, then this book is for you! ---- *'Book:' Wonder *'Authors:' R.J. Palacio *'Summary:' Born with a terrible facial abnormality, Auggie has been home-schooled by his parents his whole life, in an attempt to protect him from the cruelty of the outside world. Now, for the first time, he's being sent to a real school - and he's dreading it. All he wants is to be accepted - but can he convince his new classmates that he's just like them, underneath it all? *'Why Buy It:' This is a funny, frank page-turner that will stick with you long after you read it. ---- *'Book:' The 39 Clues: Countdown *'Authors:' Natalie Standiford *'Summary:' The clock has run out for thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill. As head of the most powerful family the world has ever known, he and his older sister, Amy, have been in the crosshairs for too long. Dan and Amy have always managed to stay a step ahead of their enemies, but it was only a matter of time until luck failed them. Now Dan is hopelessly trapped and nothing can save him. Nothing except unleashing an evil into the world even worse than the enemies closing in. Just how far is Amy willing to go to save her little brother? *'Why Buy It:' This is the latest book in the The 39 Clues: Unstoppable series (there are three separate series in The 39 Clues, all of which have several books by different authors). The fun adventures of The 39 Clues won't let you down. Category:Blog posts Category:December 2014